Wrong Turn
by Secret Agent K
Summary: Canada and Russia are just finishing with a game of hockey. Unfortunately for Matthew he took a wrong turn when heading to the showers.


**Alright, so. This is based off a prompt I found on a website. The prompt was something along the lines of "Flip to a page in a magazine and write off of the first image you see." Since I don't have any magazines I just reached for my Soul Eater manga that was on my desk. The first image I saw was... Some women in a public shower. So~ That's what this is based off of! I've never posted to this site before, so reviews would be very much appreciated. :D**

…

"Good game, Matvey. I almost beat you this time." Russia smiled, halting his glide over the ice to the Canadian boy that turned to the Russian upon hearing his name.

"Haha, yeah, that's for sure. Add another couple minutes to the clock and I'm sure the game would have been yours!" Matthew wiped the chill sweat from his brow and laughed, exhausted from the hockey match that had taken place.

Every once in a while Canada and Russia would get together and have a nice game of hockey. They were both very good at the sport, so there games were always intense. The action of the match tended to revolve around the two, and all the other countries in the game wearily avoided getting near them when they got in a grapple over the puck.

"Next time I want either Sweden or Finland on my team!" Ivan stated. After seeing how well they played who wouldn't?

"Yeah, good luck splitting them up!" Canada said with a laugh that consumed all of his features.

"I could just take them both..." Russia added, flashing his childish smile.

"Then I would have no chance of winning!" Matthew wined lightheartedly.

Russia gave a chuckle before bringing his line of sight beyond the Blond in front of him, and Matthew turned his head to see Ukraine and Belarus standing at the sidelines, having already taken there skates off, waving down Ivans attention.

"Vanya! Were going to take a shower, ok? It will only take a moment!"

"Alright! Go ahead!" Russia replied. They didn't need his permission, but she probably just wanted to make sure he knew they hadn't just disappeared. Ivan turned back to Matthew, "We should probably shower too.**"**

"Yeah, well, go ahead without me. I'll be there soon." About half way through the match he had discarded his red jacket to the far corner of the room; Better grab it now before he forgets it or someone picks it up thinking it was lost.

"Alright see you."

"Bye!"

They headed off in opposite directions one towards the showers, the other towards his favorite red jacket.

Picking up the article of clothing he flung it over his shoulder, and trudged his way back over towards the showers, humming a familiar tune to himself blissfully. He stopped at the edge of the ice and removed his skated, his socks barley saving him from the cold surface of the floor, he didn't mind too much though. He was pretty used to the cold, enough so that he could go through the hockey match without his jacket on.

Matthew headed into the changing room, the humidity of the showers beyond filling the room. Nobody was changing so they all must be in the showers already. He removed his clothes and wrapped a towel around the lower half of his body, before absentmindedly making his way to the showers further into the room.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. Instead of the expected Russia, America, Sweden, and other men that had accompanied him throughout the game; He was met with a _full _view of Ukraine, Belarus, and Hungry. He stared in disbelief, letting out a small yelp as the three women turned to him. Ukraine was curvy, her large breast definitely earning some attention from him. Belarus was thin, her body was well kept and pale. And hungry seemed to be a mix of the two; Curvy, but tame. Her chest was nothing to complain about, probably a 'C', and- At this point he noticed he was staring.

Then, all hell broke loose. Ukraine quickly covered her exposed body with her arms, having trouble covering her _large tracks of land,_ she then began wailing at the top of her lungs. Hungry, and Belarus on the other hand looked as if they were going to kill the poor Canadian right then and there. There faces were red with anger and embarrassment; Except for hungry, she was just pissed off.

He turned around putting his back to them. "Ah! S-s-s-s-s-sorry!" He sputtered out before running as fast as he could threw the changing room, almost forgetting to grab his clothes as he did. Matthew sprinted for the exit of the changing room his head hanging to the ground.

Suddenly, The Canadian slammed into a brick wall of sorts, and crashed to the ground. Looking up he saw that is was, unfortunately, not a brick wall, but the towering figure of Ivan Braginski. He stood looking down at the trembling blond, filling the air with an atmosphere of 'kol's'.

At this point Matthew feared for his life.

**END**

**So how was it? Pretty short, I know, but I think I did a pretty good job! I think I could have done better at describing there body's in the shower scene but oh well. Reviews would make me happy, then I might post even more to this site~ :D Oh how wonderful that would be~ Anyways constructive criticism is always appreciated! Grammar, Spelling, anything wrong with the plot, just tell me you wont hurt my feelings, and you'll help me to wright better in the future! :D**


End file.
